Rainswept
by skinny5s
Summary: Set in the future. Seth has to make an important decision. Will he give up Summer for success?
1. Part 1

Rainswept 

****

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, though I wish I did

**A/N: **Part 1 of 2. Set in the future. Just another little reminder of how much Seth loves Summer…read and review!

"I understand. No, no, I'll figure something out. Thanks for letting me know. Alright, Jim, I'll call you later with my final answer," Seth ran a hand through his curly black hair, which he _really_ needed to get cut. As he replaced the phone in its cradle, a picture caught his eye.

_How was he going to tell her?_

The rain was cascading in rivulets down the lens of the camera when the picture had been taken. Summer was standing there, hair wet and plastered to her face, clothes dark and drenched. Seth thought she looked absolutely beautiful in the picture, maybe the most beautiful she'd ever looked.

Logging off his computer, Seth picked up his briefcase and dimmed the lights in the office.

"I'm out, Rita," he told his secretary, who was busy typing up Seth's notes for the big case next week.

"Give Summer my love," Rita waved, never ceasing her furious pecking at the keyboard.

Seth saluted and walked into the hall, waiting for the elevator. He rode down—alone, thankfully—and contemplated telling Summer now, or later.

He decided that sooner was better than later, although he would've preferred never.

It was too precious an opportunity to pass up. But Seth couldn't expect Summer to feel the same way, or even understand. Her whole life being based in Chicago, her job going _so_ well…he couldn't ask her, or expect her to give all that up.

Still, Seth dreaded telling the love of his life.

She picked up on the first ring. "Sum?"

"Hey, Cohen." The nickname that used to cause Seth so much pain was now a term of endearment.

"Listen," Seth paused, "Why don't you meet me at Hibachi? We can have a little dinner, maybe go to a movie…"

"Okay," Summer agreed. "See you there in twenty."

Seth prayed she would be in a good mood when he broke the news to her. He was pretty sure whatever mood she was in would quickly deteriorate once she found out.

Seth nervously cracked his knuckles. Summer hated the habit he'd picked up from his college roommate, but to Seth it was a stress reliever. Now, he wasn't so sure about that. Because he'd cracked his knuckles until they were all cracked out and he was _still_ anxious.

"You didn't order yet, did you?" Summer asked, slinging her purse around the back of her chair and sitting down. She reached across the table for Seth's hand, and he leaned forward for a kiss.

"I was waiting for you," Seth smiled, heat rising to his face.

Dressed in a kimono, the waitress came to take their order. After the meal, Seth sipped his coffee, while Summer ordered green tea.

It was now, or never.

And never wasn't an option.

"Summer," Seth set his coffee down on the table. He took her hand and held it tight. "You know how important my job is to me, right?"

Summer nodded. "Yes, sweetie. Almost as important as me."

Uncomfortably, Seth laughed at her little joke. "That's right," he affirmed. "I got a promotion, Sum."

"That's great!" Summer gave Seth's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"In New York," Seth finished weakly. The shadow of the candle on the table flickered across Summer's crestfallen face.

"You didn't take it, did you? You turned them down…oh Seth, you're not going, are you?" Summer whispered, and Seth was painfully aware of Summer's opinion.

He remembered the day she'd promised to follow him anywhere, in the airport by the magazine stop.

And she had. Three months later Summer decided to relocate her business to Chicago. She claimed it was a better market in Chicago, but both she and Seth knew that that wasn't the primary reason. The reason was him.

Would she follow him again? Seth wasn't sure. Summer's business was flourishing. They were opening two more stores in Chicago and one in Seattle before the end of the year.

Seth couldn't ask her to do that.

"I'm sorry," Seth mumbled. "We'll work this out, won't we, Summer?"

Summer stood up curtly, gathered her things, and bid Seth goodbye.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be," she stated. "Good luck, Seth."

"Will that be credit card or cash?" the waitress walked over to the table, oblivious to the crushing breakup.

Actually, Seth was surprised Summer hadn't blown up at him.

She hadn't voiced her disappointment and hurt, although her eyes betrayed her feelings.

She hadn't even talked it over with him. Just a simple _good luck, Seth_ and she'd walked out of his life.

That was it.

Seth felt strangely empty.

He handed his Amex to the woman and stared out the window. It was pouring.

Seth remembered the absence of Summer's coat, and wondered if he should go after her.

Knowing Summer, she'd stubbornly refuse to take a taxi, and walk home. Then she'd get the flu and be miserable, not that she already wasn't.

But she obviously didn't want Seth to run after her. What good would that do? He was still leaving, leaving her, leaving Chicago, and, in Summer's just opinion, leaving the only chance he'd ever had at a happy future.

Seth himself opted for the Summer means of transportation.

He walked home on the surprisingly deserted streets, barely seeing two feet in front of him. As if the rain wasn't pouring from the dark, cloudy skies, Seth could only see one image when he opened his eyes.

Summer.

Today was supposed to be a joyous day, with celebrating and preparations.

While he'd gotten the job he'd been seeking for so many months, Seth had lost the girl.

Not just any girl.

Summer.

Seth had an important question to ask himself: Was New York _really_ worth it?


	2. Part 2

Rainswept 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, though I wish I did.

**A/N: **Part 2 of 2. Set in the future. Just a little reminder of how much Seth loves Summer…read and review!

Three days before Seth was set to leave, he'd called Summer one last time.

Claiming it was urgent, Seth had tricked Summer into coming over that very moment.

The rain was coming down in violent sheets, so Seth had insisted on meeting in the lobby of his apartment building.

"Seth, what is it? What happened?" Summer ran through the doors, nearly knocking over the doorman, Henry.

Seth hugged Summer tightly. "Now that you're here, everything's okay," he whispered.

"Seth," Summer's voice was cold, distant, devoid of any passion or sentiment for her former boyfriend. Seth's heart fell when she didn't call him _Cohen_. He'd come to love that name, and hearing her say it was just a reminder of their once skeptical relationship.

"Seth," she repeated. "Do not tell me you made me rush over here, just so you could see me. 'Cause if that's all, I'm leaving."

"No, Summer, wait," Seth pleaded, as the raven-haired beauty—_his _former raven-haired beauty—proceeded to spin out of the revolving doors. She turned around, exasperation shining in her eyes.

"What?" This time, the voice wasn't bland and dull. It was laced with remorse, sorrow, and was that a tinge of affection?

"Summer, I'll stay in Chicago. I'll stay even if they threaten to fire me if I don't move. I'd do it in a second, if I could just be with you," Seth admitted, feeling the heat spread from his heart to his cheeks.

There.

He'd said it.

And if Summer didn't accept him now, Seth was leaving.

To New York.

"Seth," Summer bit her lip and Seth could tell she was trying not to cry, "I can't do that to you."

With that, she exited the building, and became lost in the swirling downpour.

Seth stood there, trying to absorb the shock of rejection.

He hadn't planned for Summer to _not_ take him back.

No, he hadn't planned for that at all.

"What are you waiting for? Go catch her, before she slips through your fingers," Henry winked, holding open the normal door for Seth to run through. He tipped his hat at Seth.

"Summer," Seth shouted, but his words were drowned in the roar of the torrent. He spotted a short, dark haired woman, who could only be Summer.

She was drenched, and her hair and clothes were plastered to her body.

"Summer," Seth shouted again, running over to her.

She turned around.

Were those tears or raindrops?

"Please, Summer, I'm begging you. Take me back."

Summer debated doing what Seth was asking.

She couldn't let him give up this once in a lifetime opportunity. New York was, like, the dream he'd had since he'd started working at the firm as an intern.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Seth announced, dropping to one knee.

For a brief second, Summer thought Seth had fallen, and bent to give him a hand.

Then she was what was in _his_ hand.

"Summer, will you marry me?" Seth asked hopefully. He opened the black crushed velvet box to reveal a large, shimmering diamond set in platinum.

"Oh, Seth," Summer cried. "Yes."

Seth scooped Summer into his arms, twirling her around in the driving rain.

So he'd lost the job, but he'd gotten the girl.

Not just any girl.

Summer.

"We're going to New York," Summer murmured in his ear.

"What?" Seth set Summer down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I said," Summer repeated, "We're going to New York!"

They were going to New York.

They were_ really _going to New York!

New York _was_ worth it, Seth concluded.

With Summer by his side, Seth would've gone anywhere.

Grinning from ear to ear, Seth swept Summer into his arms, ignoring the pounding rains, the loud city noises, and the curious passerby.

All too soon the skies cleared up, the rain slowed, and a rainbow pushed through the retreating storm clouds.

It was then that Seth knew.

He and Summer were meant to be.


End file.
